A very ODD story
by SaiChanTheArtistGirl-Risa
Summary: A dancer that knows all about lyoko? Who know's how to get in with OUT the other's help? And who is the boy with white hair and brown eyes? What secrets does the new girl know and how? all this and more inside, long chapters! OddxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so the reason why I'm writing this is because I've noticed there are very few good odd and oc stories out there. Poor odd, always getting paired up with sissy, Aelita, or Yumi, even though Sissy's evil, Yumi is with Ulrich, and Aelita is with Jeremie who's also with his computer. The name's sai, and I've been thinking on this story for a while. Now then let's get this show on the road!  
Disclaimer;**** I do not own Code Lyoko, if I did, Odd would have someone to date that loved him for who he is, and sissy would have been hit by a random meteor that crashed into the school and killed only her, William would have never existed, Xana would have been a girl, and Jeremie would have randomly worn a skirt, jk. Oh and Aelita would NOT have had pink hair bc pink is the color of evil… Well some shades are anyways. Now then ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one:****  
Who is she?**

"Xana's been awfully quiet lately," Jeremie commented as the Lyoko gang made their way to the cafeteria for lunch. "It's not like him. I'm going to run a scan during lunch to see if I can find anything."

It was true too, Xana had not attacked in almost two months now, it wasn't normal.

"Hey, you guys hear that?" It was Ulrich who'd spoken up this time. He'd stopped and was staring in the direction of the gym. Odd fallowed his gaze now taking interest in this sudden change of routine. Thing's had been so quite as of late that they had fallen into a regular routine that no one had even noticed.

"Ya, it sounds like music," Aelita agreed, clearly hearing it as well, soon everyone had taken notice. "Shall we go check it out then?"

"Why not? It's not like Xana's attacking or anything," Yumi commented with a smile at Jeremie. With that said, they all began heading for the gym. As they got closer the music became more clear now, it was sad, and almost longing, yet soft and gentle, however, what they saw when they got there, NONE of them were expecting. {{for the record the picture is my profile picture and the song is here; .com/watch?v=MxOA8Qj_6p8 Just add Youtube in front of it. It's the same girl dancing as well start watching from about a minute and twenty three seconds in because that's where they come in, the rest is pretty much unneeded, also ignore everything from four minutes and two seconds on that's also irrelevant. For the record, this vid is also what gave me inspiration to write this story, so you better all appreciate it, X3 jk jk back to the story! –Sai-chan}} A small girl in a pink and white tutu was dancing elegantly, each move flowing into the next. Her hair was white on the bottom, and a reddish orange on the top styled in a very odd manor, at first they thought it was a costume hair piece, only to realize, that it wasn't. She spun across the room before reaching down to touch her toes on one foot with the other in the air, it was at that exact same moment that Aelita took notice of a boy with white hair and rich brown eyes dancing with her, helping ease her into the dip. As she came back the dancer girl leaned back into him. As she danced, Aelita couldn't help but keep her gaze on the boy with white hair.

"That must be the new girl that just transferred here this morning. She's supposed to be some world famous Ballet dancer, and I can see why too. She's really good at it. I think her name was like Auzre or something, I'm not really all that sure myself," Yumi finally said as they watched the girl dance.

"Who's the boy dancing with her?" Aelita finally asked, as she watched the dancer girl smile kindly at the boy. Everyone was silent, and it took her a minute before realizing that they were all staring at her.

"I think you must be loosing it Princess, there's no one in there but her," Odd replied. Aelita blinked at him and was about to argue, but decided against it, odd however had already turned his attention to the small girl, almost as though it were the only thing he wanted to do. Aelita however couldn't help but keep looking at the boy with white hair, that she KNEW she was seeing.

Suddenly the girl did something NONE of them expected, she crouched low to the ground, launching herself up into the air, arching her back as though at the top of a lift, only Aelita could see that below here was that same boy. She almost knew for SURE that this would prove her right and that there WAS another person in the room with her, until the boy vanished and the girl fell to the ground quite harshly. However, just as they were about to go in and help her up, the girl got to her feet, and simply continued to dance. Aelita now saw the boy once more, but now he only came and went, he was there one second and then she'd blink, only to realize he wasn't there at all, before eventually, he vanished completely. She shook her head in a desperate attempt to clear her head and just watched as the girl continued to dance, not seeing the white haired boy at all.

Odd however was entranced by the young dancer, as she moved elegantly around the gym with ease. She was beautiful, in every sense of the word, and even more so, she was graceful. Her smile was captivating but not as much as her breath taking blue eyes, which for the majority of the time she kept closed as if doing so simply to keep her focus on the song, and the dance moves she was performing. The way she danced though, with so much heart and emotion made him feel like he was looking at someone who was lonely, and that longed for another, that was missing someone. Each outstretched hand and arm, each expression of sorrow and loneliness, each pose of begging and pleading. It was as though she were asking for someone to either be by her side, or to come back to her. However when the music slowed she spun in a circle moving one foot out and back in behind her other knee and turning on one foot before finally stopping and holding back tears that were evident in her eyes.

"Shall we go in?" Ulrich asked as they watched her as she soon gathered herself and sat down. She was now stretching herself out as though her mussels were actually tight. No one actually SAID anything about actually going in, they all just did, however it was Odd who opened the door. She had her back to them when they opened the doors, while in the splits. She'd been stretched far over the leg in front of her before leaning far back and stretching over the leg behind her by leaning backwards on it and looking at them upside down with a smile however her eyes were almost on no one other than Aelita.

"Hi! You should have come in sooner, I would have loved to stop and talk, I'm Azur Mijo. It's nice to finally get to meet some of my new class mates-OO! I'm not holding you guys up for a class in here are I? Oh I truly hope not," she spoke up cheerfully, before ending in a slightly concerned note, yet the whole time she kept that blue eyed gaze on Aelita, that is, until Yumi spoke up. She smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I don't think there's another class in here for the rest of the day, it's Saturday after all," She replied kindly. However, before she could introduce herself and the others Aelita, of all people, interrupted her and spoke up first, causing Azur to turn her eyes on the pink haired girl once more.

"You're a very good dancer, it almost looked like you were dancing WITH someone there for a while, but I guess it was just my imagination," Azur looked slightly shocked at this comment, but soon recovered from it before standing up and smiling at the others sweetly. She gave a small dancers bow.

"Thank you. I've been working on those moves for far longer than I'm sure any of you would even believe possible. I've been dancing since I was three, so I guess all that practicing is finally paying off, ne?" she giggled out softly. Aelita smiled.

"I'm Yumi, and these are our Friends, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and-"

"Aelita," Azur smiled at Aelita as she said her name herself.

"Don't worry, I already know who you are." She replied sweetly, before turning to start gathering her things. She was about to reach for the Disk player she'd brought so she could unplug it, when it harshly zapped her. She squealed in surprise and fell backwards. Odd was the first one over there to help her up as she glared spitefully at the CD player, almost as if THAT would make her go back in time and have it not happen. She held her hand protectively, before smiling at Odd and gratefully letting him help her up. "Thank you. I guess I didn't plug it in all the way, you know how electronics are. However I have to go now, I'm sorry I truly wish to stay and talk, but I've got to see to some things, unpacking and stuff, you know, the usual, first day at school new kid stuff."

She then did something VERY weird, she stood on her toes and kissed Odd on the cheek. It seemed though that the others weren't the ONLY one's surprised, he was down right shocked.

"Thanks again for helping me up." She said kindly she then made her way to the door before smiling at them again and just leaving. Odd reached his hand up to touch where she'd kissed and stared blankly in shock forward until the others laughing broke him out of his trance.

"Man! You should see the look on your FACE!" Ulrich managed to say between laughs. Only Aelita was silent as she stared at Azur's stuff that she'd blatantly left behind.

"That's odd, she left all of her things behind…" Aelita commented. The others stopped laughing and looked at the stuff.

"She sure was in a hurry after that shock. Think something's up?" Ulrich asked looking at Jeremie. Odd just shook his head.

"She didn't seem like a bad person. She must have rushed to the infirmary to have her hand looked at, that was a NASTY shock she took. I'm sure it was more painful than she was letting on. Maybe she didn't wan to make us worry or something?" He suggested, though even that had seemed far from correct, there was definitely something odd about all this, including the shock.

"That's another thing. That was a pretty big shock for something like that, I doubt it was anything natural," Jeremie replied looking at where the shock had come from.

"Do you think Xana is behind it?" questioned Ulrich, Odd shook his head though.

"Why would Xana attack Azur? She only just started school here. Besides, she's never been to Lyoko before, what reason would he have for targeting her?" He asked. Yumi nodded, but Aelita shook her head.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I think she knows more than she's letting on. It kind of strikes me as weird when she said that she already knew who I was," Aelita added, clearly though the others hadn't even thought of that. Jeremie nodded in understanding.

"I'll check things out. It's definitely worth looking into you guys. Why don't you all head to lunch and I'll head to the Super computer? I'll call you if anything's weird." They all nodded, except Odd.

"I'll go with you Einstein, in case something goes wrong," he smiled broadly, "you know, you NEVER know when it comes to Lyoko."

Jeremie looked hesitant at first but soon nodded reluctantly.

"Alright. Let's go then. We'll catch up with you guys later then," Jeremie told them. They all nodded and the five headed for the door, splitting into the group of two and three, as Odd and Jeremie headed for the forest.

* * *

**At The Factory;**

When Odd and Jeremie got there, they instantly noticed that something was up. For starters, the elevator was already downstairs in the direction of the super computer.

"Looks like someone's been here already," Odd commented. Just then, the elevator came on, but it didn't go up, it went down a bit farther.

"And it looks as though they're still here too," Jeremie added before quickly making his way down the elevator shaft, climbing down on the metal bars on the wall that made a latter. It took them only a few minutes to make it to the room where the super computer was, and it took even less time for Jeremie to make a SHOCKING discovery. "Well whoever it is, they're on Lyoko right now… and so is someone else. I'll call the others you get down there and I'll send you in to investigate"

"Oh great, so I'm the human test subject," Odd joked before going to the small whole near the wall and climbing down to the scanner room. "Alright Einstein, I'm ready."

The doors hissed as they closed around him, sealing him in the Scanner.

They're in the Ice reign and moving fast for… They're heading for an activated tower, I was right, Xana IS making a move. There are lots of monsters in the area, so be careful," he warned as the scanner started up. "Scanner, Odd, Virtualization."

Odd felt the familiar feeling of being digitalized before landing gracefully on his feet on the ice. He smiled brightly.

"Oh come on Jeremie, you know how careful I am." He replied jokingly. He could practically HEAR Jeremie rolling his eyes.

"And that's what has me so worried. Just head for the tower, go strait, the others are on their way," and that was all he needed to say, odd was already moving. Who he SAW however shocked him.

"Hey Einstein, I think I found our new friends, and you won't beLIEVE who it is," he said still kind of in shocked. "Any ideas how Azur got here?"

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter one. I usually DON'T leave cliff hangers, but I will this time. I'm already working on chapter two, originally this chapter was going to be more than eight pages long, but I stopped and cut some of it off to make chapter TWO longer so now it's only almost six as far as word goes, and that's in size twelve letteres with Courier New font and cheated small margins, so ya, appreciate all my hard work, that's over 2,700 words, so love me, I worked hard on this, all my inspiration for this story comes from listening to classical music oddly enough, and as for odd, I just adore him, I have one other version of this story that has the same basic plotline, only with a different character, but I'm not sure if I'll put it up, message me if you guys want me to put it up anyways, so Is anyone wondering how Azur got there? Who was the boy with White hair and rich brown eyes? How come only Aelita saw him? And HOW dose Azure know who Aelita is, if she only just joined Kadic? Well…. I know why but I'm not telling yet, but this plot will be INTERESTING as heck, however I might make this T because there will probably be bad words in it later on, though I'll try to have good language. With this said I leave you all wondering why DOES cheese taste so good and Why dose Hydrogen Peroxide work so well to clean up any kind of blood? All this and more in...**

**Chapter two;****  
What's going on here?**

**See ya lovelies!  
Sai-chan  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**YATTA! Part 2! For the record I'm going to TRY to update every Saturday. So really try and keep me on track my lovelies, I'd LOVE to finish this story and might need help with ideas again, please feel free to give me any that you want to and I'll try to use all of them, mostly depending on if I think they'll fit in well with my plot. Anyways here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer;**** Unfortunately I do NOT own code Lyoko or else I would have changed a LOT in the story line.**

**Song of inspiration for the chapter; ****{{always put youtube in front of it, bc the music inspires me to write. So here's the song that inspired the chapter but the other amv inspired the whole story. .com/watch?v=qn73aB3FuR8 also, unfortunately I don't own the vid either… neither of them. v.v'**

**Chapter 2**

**What's going on here?**

"Azur? How is that even possible? Are you sure it's her?" he questioned only JUST finding her stats.

"She looks almost EXACTLY like she did in the gym… only with some weird gold thing on her head and a weird necklace, there's also some guy with her. White hair and rich brown eyes, any clues?" He asked as he slowed down and leaping on an ice cliff, soon picking up his speed again, running on all fours to keep up with the pair.

"None at all, I've never seen their stats before… Odd! Monsters all around you and dead ahead of them look alive," Jeremie's voice warned. Odd leapt down off the cliff in front of Azur, causing her to squeak in shock, and shooting down a Hornet as it zoomed around the corner, killing it instantly.

"Don't need to tell me twice Einstein," Odd replied with a smile, his tail twitching lightly. Just then Azur held her hands out in a directed point, a gold energy building swiftly before it shot past Odds head, scaring HIM and killing a block that he'd not seen.

"And that is payback for scaring ME," She commented swiftly. The boy slammed his hands down to the ground, creating a shield for the three of them. Azur smiled at Odd. "Long time no see."

"Areka, who's your new friend?" The boy questioned curiously. She giggled softly.

"Again, Aru, it's Azur now, and THIS is Odd, He must be one of the one's that's been helping our sweet little Aelita," the small girl explained sweetly. The white haired boy now named, Aru turned to odd blinking.

"If this is true then I must thank you. From what Areka-"

"Azur"

"Oh, right, from what Azur tells me, then I am thankful to you for helping my little sister in my absence," Aru bowed lightly "I do wish to repay you for doing so but for now at least we must reach the tower to deactivate it."

"He's right you know. So much to do, so little time, introductions and explanations later for now, we have some Xana butt to kick," Azur added with an almost excited smile. However that was ALL she said before backing up a few steps, running, and then leaping over the wall of ice with ease in a split jump. As soon as her feet hit the ground she began to spin on one leg, the other being kicked out and coming around behind her knee, as this happened the ice around her began to react, soon spiraling out and killing the remainder of the monsters. "ALRIGHT ARU, IT'S YOUR TURN!"

Aru smiled softly and fondly, before the wall just… vanished he made a run for the tower instantly; it was almost as though the two of them had done this before, MANY times before. Odd could tell that they could handle this on their own but now he was curious as to what exactly was going on. Aru walked into the tower in the same manor as Aelita always did and began to shut down the tower just as Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita herself came up to Odd and Azur.

"Hey, long time, no see," Azur giggled out.

"I'll go deactivate the tower," Aelita started, but Azur shook her head smiling.

"No need Aelita. Aru's already taking care of it," she commented smiling. Aelita looked a bit confused but soon the red tower turned the deactivated white as Aru finished his part of the job. "see, I TOLD you he was taking care of it."

Aelita blinked at me but nodded in understanding.

"in the mean time," Yumi started, "care to explain everything here?"

Azur smiled, and nodded. She DID have a lot to explain.

"no worries, I guess I should start from the very beginning… let's see, well for starters I should start with who I am, My name is Areka Veru Ishimara, I'm 213 years old and was born in Japan. I'm also Aelita's step sister," Aelita looked shocked but I was expecting this seeing as she seemed to have lost her memories. I sighed. "Before any of you question me let me explain everything. If you have more questions after I'm done, feel free to ask at the end. I'm sure the first thing you're all wondering is how I still look the age I am, see I'm, what most people refer to us, as a demon, though we aren't really, we're just people with special talents. For example my particular 'breed' as we're called, is a set of time manipulators, however this comes with many restrictions. I can stop and fast forward time, but I can't rewind it and I can only do so to a certain extent. The reason I still look the age I do, is because I froze the time around me. I kind of had to. If I let the age sip too much, then I'll end up dead… see a long time ago I got sick, very sick, but I was able to freeze the time around me so that I can't get any sicker. I have a case of Tuberculosis. However unlike all of you I can not have it cured, seeing as I have a few factors that are a bit… different than the rest of you, I can also freeze time around other things and people to some extent, though I've only ever done it twice, they're still with me today. Now then for relations, you see my mother and father was like me, time holders, making Aru a half of one as well, however father died when I was three, Same with my mother, though she died shortly after Aru was born However Aru is my half brother and Aelita's half brother, I however hold no blood relations to Aelita at all. We are merely step siblings, Aru however, is her half brother and my brother. My father died Mother got remarried to Aelita's father, and had Aru, Mother died and Aelita's father got remarried and had Aelita, but kept me as well, so that's how that works out. So now you know how that works so there're two questions I'm sure you were all wondering. Now then, time to address how I got here so easily. See I kinda helped with this thing. My real father was a computer wiz, and in turn, so was I, guess you can say it runs in the family, Aru is as well, and from what I hear, so is Aelita. So yes I helped with the supercomputer, however… none of us knew all of the horrible consequences that came with it… after Aelita's mother and I were taken away by the government, I wasn't sure what had happened, However when I got back here almost… fifteen years ago, I was able to get to the super computer and I got it up and running, however that was when Hopper was still alive… well to some extent… Xana… that wasn't what Xana was supposed to do, Xana, as well as Lyoko, was originally designed to destroy project Carthage, a multiagent program designed to monitor enemy of the state communications for the government, but… after a while… Xana developed… independence, in a way, an intelligence of it's own… Granted we didn't know this at the time, but when things weren't moving like Hopper wanted, when We realized that the program was dangerous and bugged, we decided that we'd shut it down, but… some things happened, so when father decided to shut the program down, needless to say the government wasn't too happy, they didn't care if people got hurt of if it was bugged, they wanted it finished… Father wouldn't do it, so when Mother and I were taken away he took Aelita, Aru, and hid them and himself in Lyoko, but… Xana took the chance to trap all three of them, then, he started working on creating his monsters and trying to materialize them in the real world. When I finally got loose and realized this… you have to understand I did everything I could but in the end, father gave up his life to shut down the super computer, however before that Xana I guess stole Aelita's memories… and… well, I guess still bits and pieces of Father are left, I've seen them, but It took a lot of coding to unlock Aru, for me it wasn't too hard since I knew what to do, but it wasn't an easy task… but after the computer was finally shut down I had to leave because the government had found me, so ever since I've been on the run, changing my name, since I should be as old as I am, and they're still looking for me, However because of the factor stated before I don't age any. All of this started twenty years ago, I've been gone for fifteen, however as I'm sure you've all noticed, while on Lyoko, you don't age. That's what happened though, so at least now you know. Any questions left?"

At first no one said anything, it was a long tale, and a lot to take in but Aelita did have at least one question.

"… Azur, do you know where my mom is right now? You were with her after all," She looked hopeful, but Azur looked down.

"I'm sorry sis, some things happened… and we were split up. I haven't seen her in fifteen years, I'm sorry, I wish there was more information I knew on the topic…" Azur looked truly sorry, she felt horrible for what happened. "I tried to get her out two, but… I couldn't. We were caught, but she stalled long enough for me to get away. Ever since then I've been wondering on my own, though I see you got out of Xana's grasp easily enough now to try and get Aru out… once we have the rest of his coding, Xana kinda scrambled it all up. It was hard enough just doing what I did. But there are still a lot of bugs in his programming that I need to take care of. It could be months before I get everything straitened out in his coding, so I guess we'll see how that works out. In the mean time I'll be sticking close and doing everything I can to keep Xana at bay. We'll see. Anymore questions?"

No one asked anything this time, as Aru came out of the tower. Aelita stared on in shock at him as Aru and Azur high fived.

"Way to get it done bro," Azur commented. He shook his head smiling at his older half sister.

"Me? I would have never made it to the tower if you'd not cleared the way of Xana's monsters. The credit goes to you Areka," He smiled wildly, his rich brown eyes shining with confidence. Azur giggled a bit as she turned to the others.

"Everyone this is my brother… err, half brother, Aru. Aru, this is… well, everyone," she blinked a bit confused, clearly having lost what she was thinking of, before sweat dropping in defeat. "aw fuck, not again. Stupid memory laps."

"Well I already know Aelita, but the rest of you I'm afraid I've yet to meet, other than Odd," Aru commented with a polite smile. "It's nice to meet you all, my name is Aru Schaeffer it's a pleasure to meet some friendly faces."

Aelita blinked at him. Azur however smiled at him.

"I'm guessing this is who you saw?" she giggled out softly as Aelita just nodded slowly, still in a bit of shock, as Azur just continued to smile oddly.

"Well we should all get back to the academy before some one misses us, ne? Aru, are you coming?" Azure questioned looking at her beloved half brother, who nodded shortly. "oh, and if anyone asks, your last name is Mijo, there is a LOT I have to catch you up on."

And that was all she said, before she vanished, as though she was being devitalized. Once out in the real world, she climbed the latter thing to go up to the super computer, an interesting feat, seeing as she was wearing a tutu and Ballet Pointe` shoes. She then walked over to Jeremie.

"So any particular reason why you HAVEN'T shut this thing down here?" she questioned. He sighed and nodded, before explaining the whole thing with how when he DID manage to materialize Aelita, Xana had infected her with some kind of virus that when he went to shut down Xana, that it would kill Aelita as well. I nodded in understanding. "Well any ideas how to get Aru out here?"

He nodded, and began working on the coding process.

"so did you hear it all or would you like me to re-explain?" she questioned curiously. Jeremie however shook his head.

"it's fine, I hacked your Lyoko id so I heard it all," He replied, with out looking up from the screen, "I honestly didn't think that I'd get to talk with someone who knows so much about the super computer. I was a little shocked by your story and I'm not quite sure if I believe it or not, but it's definitely an interesting idea. Though the whole thing with the time holders, and I'm not fully sure if you're telling the truth or not seeing as I've never had you mentioned in any of the files or anything about the super computer, but I guess it might be possible. If you don't mind I'd like to run some tests of my own, for… proof?"

"Doesn't matter much to me," Azur replied with a slight shrug. "In the mean time I'm gonna go down into the scanner room to greet Aru."

With that said she jumped down the hatch to the scanner room, with out even using the latter and just stood there waiting for Aru to come out. Slowly one by one the scanners opened to show the others, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd were first, After them came Aelita on her own, and as she stood there staring at the scanner, she began growing more and more excited, slowly but surely she was. When the sound of hiss of the last scanner opening reached Azur's ears, she walked over to the scanner, a calm look on her face, When she saw Aru curled up on the ground of the scanner she reached down and took her brothers hand, before slowly helping him up.

"Welcome back brother," She told him softly. He smiled weakly back at her.

"Glad to be back," he replied quietly. He was sporting a very casual style of a simple pair of jeans with a gray zip up hoodie sweatshirt and black boot like shoes other than that he was the same, brown eyed, white haired brother I'd always known. I smiled at him before hugging him and practically tackling him BACK into the scanner.

"I've missed you so much Aru. You have no iDEA how long it's been and how lonely I've been with out you, oh Aru!" She hugged him tight and he simply hugged her back softly, with a kind smile on his face. However, no one was smiling more happily than Odd, who was at that moment, happy that Azur was happy.

**YAY! Chapter two is now up! I'm so proud of myself. Now I know most of you are wondering when will the sparks between Azur and Odd start actually flying, well, soon. I had to get the most information in these first two chapters, and I PROMISE that there will be more OddxAzur here VERY soon, like, next chapter or so soon. So don't worry it IS coming. So here you go everyone, Chapter two. If you guys have ANY ideas or input, pm me or just leave me a review, I LOVE feedback from my readers, and would like to try to use as many ideas of yours that I can. For now this is it but don't worry, I'll have part three up next Saturday. Now I want you all to know that the song and vid are there to signify how close Azur and Aru are as brother and sister, thus why when he came to earth she hugged him the way she did. She missed him a lot and was really lonely with out him, so you can see why I picked that song, and while she may care a lot for her brother, they only like one another as brother and sister, nothing more. No matter what anyone might think, however like I said, they ARE close, because they can understand how the other feels, but that will be explained as the story goes on.**

**For now lovelies, ja ne,**

**Sai-chan**


	3. A letter to my readers

Sai-chan here!

I hate to say this lovelies, but I have some bad news. I will NOT be updating this week, however, chances are I will DOUBLE update next week to make up for it. I have my great aunt in town and she leaves next week. I would just go ahead and type anyways except for the fact that I haven't seen her since I was four, and I most likely won't get to see her again for a very long time if at all, she IS 96 years old after all, I'm shocked she's here at all, and that she took the grayhound bus O.O . So I'll be typing like the wind HOWEVER. I will also NOT be updating on October 9th 16th 23rd 30th or November 6th 13th and MAYBE the 20th. When I get back though, I will have Seven or eight new updates that I will then upload almost one after the other so while you may have to wait a while, it will be worth it in the end I SWARE. I would update then, but I'll be gone at school the whole time and I won't be able to take the time to update for all of you lovelies. I really wish I could, but I don't want to fall behind in my studies, on the bright side however, not only do you get at least seven new updates, BUT, you also will probably never have to wait that long for updates again. I'm in trade school, so I'm only gone for about a month and a half or so. So now you all know as to why there's no new chapter this week. Again, I'm VERY sorry. I would If I could but I can't. I will make it up to you though for sure. No questions asked. For now though this is Sai-chan saying, I'm very sorry for the delay, but I promise you I'll work hard this next week.

You're dedicated writer,

Sai-chan


End file.
